


Hit By A Cart

by purplelly



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelly/pseuds/purplelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is half-sure he's being stalked. And part of him doesn't mind at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit By A Cart

Ray is half-sure he is being stalked. And part of him doesn't mind it.

The first time it happened was at the grocery store. He was pushing a cart, reading things off of his shopping list and throwing them in. He wasn't really paying attention, letting his mind drift while he walked. 

As he was turning the corner, he noticed at the last minute that someone had turned in front of him and was about to collide with the cart. 

Ray wasn't fast enough to warn him or stop, but the cart did little damage anyway. Only tapped the basket the other man was holding, shaking the items inside and startling the man. 

"Sorry," Ray said, giving a sheepish wave. 

The man smiled, and Ray just noticed how good-looking he was. 

"Don't worry about it," He replied. He didn't say much else as he side-stepped Ray's cart and walked past him, meeting his eyes briefly. 

Ray didn't dwell much on that incident; he felt a bit sheepish running his cart into someone who was really attractive. Instead he focused back on his shopping list. 

The second time was when Ray was at the movies with Michael and Gavin. 

They had gotten all situated in the perfect seats, with popcorn and soda. Michael and Gavin sat on the two end seats while Ray took the third, next to some guy he didn't take the time to pay attention to. 

He was listening to some argument where Michael had stolen some of Gavin's popcorn and the Brit decided to retaliate - by throwing more popcorn at Michael. Ray didn't do much except laugh at the others, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

He turned to the man sitting next to him, and Ray realized he looked familiar. 

"Aren't you the guy who ran into me with the cart at the grocery store?" The man asked. 

Ray looked the man up and down, and realized yes, that was the (attractive) guy he ran into with his cart. He averted his gaze to the floor, chuckling awkwardly. 

"Yeah, sorry about that. Again," Ray said. 

The man just laughed. "And it's not a problem. Again." He held out a hand. "Ryan, by the way." 

Ray returned the gesture. "Ray." 

By that time Michael and Gavin had realized Ray wasn't paying attention to them anymore, and Ray felt another tap on his other shoulder. 

"Who's that?" Michael asked, nodding to Ryan. 

"That's Ryan," Ray introduced. "I ran into him with a shopping cart." 

Michael chuckled. "And now he's at the movie theater? Was he waiting for you?" 

Gavin snickered and Ray shook his head, and behind him he could hear Ryan laughing. 

As they waited for the movie to start, all four of them joked and talked. Ryan fit in with the three of them surprisingly well. When the movie started, Ray tried to remember to ask Ryan for his number afterwards. 

He forgot. 

They parted ways after, and it was when Ray was in Michael's car and driving away did he remember. 

He didn't expect to see Ryan again. Except he did. 

The third time was when Ray was out at Gamestop. He worked there part time, and on that particular day not many people were there. He was playing on his phone to pass the time when the bell on the front door rang. He looked up, and his eyes widened in surprise. 

Ryan stood in the doorway, expression similar to Ray's. He chuckled softly and walked in, straight up to the counter. 

"I didn't know you worked here," Ryan said. 

Ray smiled. "Yeah, I do." He paused. "God, this can't be by coincidence." 

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "What is?" 

"This," Ray gestured between them. "We keep running into each other." 

Ryan didn't say anything for a moment, then began laughing. "I guess we do." He paused, biting his lip that Ray should not have been distracted by. 

"You're not a stalker or anything, right?" Ray cracked a joke, turning his gaze to the glass counter top. 

Ryan laughed. "No, I'm not. But I've been meaning to ask; would you like to go out sometime?" He looked cautiously hopeful. 

Ray smiled. "Yeah, that sounds fun." He reached for his phone and tapped on his contacts. "Do you...Want my number?" 

Ryan grinned. "Ah, yeah, that'd be helpful." 

They exchanged numbers, smiling and sneaking little glances to each other.

"I don't want to creep you out," Ryan says suddenly. "We have been in some of the same places at the same time. But...You seem pretty cool." 

Ray felt his cheeks heat up and he looked away. "Thanks. You seem nice, too." 

"So.....I'll call you?" Ryan asked. 

Ray nodded, a bit eagerly. "Yeah." 

Ryan smiled at him one more time before leaving the store. Ray was smiling again and was about to go back to the game on his phone when Ryan entered the store again. 

"I forgot that I came in here to buy a game," Ryan says, a little sheepishly. 

Ray laughs as Ryan gets whatever he wanted to buy, and they say their goodbyes again when Ryan leaves. 


End file.
